1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plant information display device, particularly to a plant information display device which recognizes a plant state to display plant information necessary to operate instruments constituting a plant.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a plant information display device which recognizes an operating plant state to display plant information necessary to operate instruments constituting a plant is provided in a plant system such as a nuclear power generation plant, a thermal power generation plant, and a water-treatment plant. In a plant information display device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2555412, when an instrument operation screen is displayed on a screen in which instrument system information is displayed, the screen in which instrument system information is displayed is reduced based on a screen size, and the instrument operation screen is displayed without hiding the instrument system information so as not to overlap the screen in which instrument system information is displayed.
There is also map data similar to the plant instrument system information. Japanese Patent No. 3442238 discloses a deformation map producing device which displays a line drawing of the deformed map data. According to the description of Japanese Patent No. 3442238, a length of a pattern element expressing a road is changed within a mad drawing region specified to the map data by a user, a road which is not correlated with a target is removed, and an angle at which plural pattern elements expressing the roads intersect one another is changed.
However, in the plant information display device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2555412, because system information is reduced when the instrument operation screen is displayed, unfortunately visibility is deteriorated for information on a macro connection relationship of an operation target instrument or important information on instrument operation such as a range influenced by the instrument operation. Additionally, in the plant information display device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2555412, because the screen including the system information is reduced, unfortunately the currently-gazing region or instrument is hardly recognized in the screen.
On the other hand, in the deformation map producing device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3442238, work on correlation between road information included in the map data and target information is required, and the pattern element expressing the road which is not correlated with the target is removed during the deformation. However, in the plant such as the nuclear power generation plant, the thermal power generation plant, and the water-treatment plant, sometimes an operation performed to a specific instrument has an influence on an instrument drawn in a region which is not close to the specific instrument in the screen or on the entire system, the partial removal of the system information becomes troublesome from the viewpoint of a degree of operation or appropriateness of the operation. Additionally, in the deformation map producing device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3442238, the user expressly specifies a drawing region of the map, thereby deforming only a part of the map. Therefore, considerable computation is required for the drawing in deforming the entire plant or the whole of a specific system (for example, a steam generation system and cooling water system) in the plant, which results in a problem from the viewpoint of instantaneousness.